FanFicTrash : X
by Elfi-Chan
Summary: Non vous ne rêvez pas. Ne touchez à rien, nous contrôlons parfaitement la situation.


Oui, je sais, à première vue ce n'est pas très « jojo » et certainement encore moins une bonne idée. On peut entendre « Que fait-il là ? C'est une rediff ? » de la part des plus anciens qui reçoivent encore dans leur boite Caramail de mes nouvelles ou encore « Kesako ? » crient de pauvres hères interloqués par ce titre aguicheur. Je vais tout d'abord, et vous m'excuserez vous les malchanceux qui me connaissent et à qui je n'ai pas à présenter le programme, rassurer ou décevoir peut-être les nouveaux mais ce titre vendeur, provoquant je dirais même qu'est « FanFicTrash : X » n'est en aucun cas une FanFiction gore, BDSM, gay, homo-émo-érotique entre Sasuke et Naruto malgré ce qu'on aurait pu pensé. Vous m'excuserez à votre tour les jeunes personnes de la FanFiction qui ne me connaissent pas mais je vais m'adresser aux anciens et répondre brièvement aux questions qu'ils se posent ou a fortiori que je me poserais à leur place à savoir :

« Pourquoi ? » : ce à quoi je répondrais brièvement par un agacement certain après avoir été coincé entre les stations Mont-Royal et Laurier sur la ligne Orange mais également un taux d'ennui particulièrement élevé il y a quelques soirs de cela qui m'a amené à entreprendre ce nouveau pamphlet le tout découlant d'un abrupte souvenir de cette identité d'Elfi-Chan qu'est la mienne comme un songe lointain qu'une amnésie d'ordre inconnu avait entéré.

« Comment ? » : ceci vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure de votre lecture.

« Jusqu'à quand ? » : absolument aucune idée.

Je me retourne désormais vers mes nouveaux lecteurs qui se demandent très certainement qui est cet ahuri qui n'a de cesse que de parler par de longues et interminables phrases et qui fait absolument tout sauf de la FanFiction. Vous devez comprend qu'il y a très longtemps de cela (plus de cinq années), la FanFiction n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui. Des « groupuscules » (dont je fais parti) se permettaient de dire ce qu'ils pensent de toute FanFiction en place publique, de les tourner en ridicule et cela la simple base que ce fut drôle et amusant. Vous l'aurez donc compris, c'est ainsi que nous allons recommencer pour une fois encore, une dernière à titre posthume, pour ne pas complètement oublier ce temps glorieux où tout était permis et où nous gambadions allégrement dans le jardin du mauvais goût à la recherche des pires étrons littéraires que le monde n'ai jamais porté tout en nous gardant bien de publier les nôtres.

Pour ce numéro spécial que j'appellerai tout de même le dixième (d'où FanFicTrash : X chers nouveaux lecteurs) nous allons utiliser de vieilles citation que j'avais gardé de mes lectures de janvier dernier (c'est une édition bio, recyclable certifiée EELV). En effet dans le temps jadis, FFTrash était une suite de citations de FanFictions décontextualisées et mal écrites que nous prenions plaisir moi et toute mon équipe à tourner en ridicule. Cette fois-ci ne fera pas exception.

Je profite de ces derniers mots avant de tout quitter pour laisser place à la magie d'une littérature imparfaite mais pour le moins humoristique pour remercier « From Evil » à qui nous devons tous beaucoup, qu'on ait été d'accord avec elles ou non, pour tout le questionnement et la remise en question de la FanFiction qu'elles ont apporté ainsi qu'Axelanderya pour sa patience infinie.

* * *

Mode d'emploi :

« Citation »

 _Mon commentaire sans intérêt mais parfois drôle._

* * *

« Un grand portail blanc se dressait sur leur chemin »

 _Un peu plus tard autre chose se dressait sur son chemin..._

« Soyons franc, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. »

 _Soyons franc, cette fic est géniale..._

« Tu dormiras chez Naruto [...] Sasuke Uchiwa, ce sont mes ordres, où tu seras mis à mort pour traîtrise envers le village. »

 _Non mais voilà hein, soit tu passes une nuit chez Naruto soit tu te fais décapité. En fait le choix n'est pas si évident qu'il_ _n'y parait..._

« Note de l'Autatrice »

 _Ai-je vraiment besoin de commenter ?_

« Elle et l'Hokage avait préparé cette fête justement pour étudier le comportement de Sasuke… »

 _Elle a que ça à foutre entre nous l'Hokage ?_

« Qu'est ce que tu sais dans mon lit ? »

 _Des choses que je ne "sais" pas quand je ne suis pas dans ton lit. Le lit de Naruto est donc une source de connaissances..._

« L'Evantail fit un super saut de la mort qui tue »

 _Pourquoi je lis ça ?_

« - Hnn. Marmonna Sasuke, comme dans ses habitudes Uchihesques. »

 _Arrêtez les néologismes sur Uchiwa. Par pitié !_

« La voix de son père plus que bruyante tira Naruto dans ses pensées »

 _Minato parle si fort qu'il nous oblige à penser._

« Hypnoses, jeux sexuels, mensonges et angoisse »

 _Meilleur titre de tous les temps._

« En effet, il viendra seul avec pour seul escorte ses gardes du corps et quelques domestiques privés. »

 _En toute solitude !_

« Tu n'es qu'une pute ! »

« Crève trainée ! Crève ! »

 _D'accord !_

« (Je suis ici sans toi bébé) »

 _Mais encore ?_

« - Je suis gay putain ! Tu crois qu'elles ont saisit le concept ? »

 _Et quel concept !_

 _«_ Comment avait-il pu vivre en pensant qu'il était le seul à réellement souffrir ? »

 _Le pauvre a vécu dans une cave ou quoi ?_

« Le lendemain Itachi ne put s'asseoir de toute la journée. »

 _Arrêtez le massacre !_

« Donc soyez prévenu dans les prochain chapitres il y aura viol... Voilà ensuite c'est un Yaoi tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal »

 _La routine quoi !_

« il était seulement quatre »

 _Cela fait beaucoup pour un seul homme !_

« ( Ouais ! Cool ! (ironique)) »

 _Epargnez nous vos commentaires sur votre propre prose_

« je reviens je vais prendre mon I-phone. »

 _Apparemment, l'Apple Store de Konoha connait un franc succès._

* * *

 _Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction, n'oubliez pas de donner du travail à la modération._


End file.
